Special Someone
by xanimeangelx93
Summary: He's part of the famous boy group PRIDE. She's just a normal tourist. He's looking for a special someone. She's hurt by one. He barely knows Chinese. She barely knows Japanese. What happen when they meet? Full summary inside! plz R&R!
1. The beginning

Alright so this is my first Naruto fanfiction so don't mind if it sounds a lil noobish

**Alright so this is my first Naruto fanfiction so don't mind if it sounds a lil noobish . Uhmm yea I haven't been writing stories for a while but I'll try to start writing some Anyway I got inspiration to write this after I read a comment about a Korean singer name Tae Yang from Big Bang saying that he never dated and wants to find that special girl who he'll date and then marry so I thought it would make a good story anyway enjoy!**

**xanimeangelx**

_**Summary**_: The media publicized that **THE** Neji of the famous band _PRIDE_ was looking for that one special girl to call his own and the girls in Japan are just trying everything they can to get to him. Tenten is on vacation in Japan with her friends to go sightseeing in Japan.

He's a famous boy band idol loved and adored everywhere.

She's an ordinary girl on vacation.

What happens when they meet?

What happens when she barely knows Japanese and he barely Chinese?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Big Bang, they are owned by their creators and music companies .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The beginning of it all

"_You only look at me..."_

"And that's one of the song in Neji's new solo album '_Only You'_! And here for all you fans out there is a special guest, Neji himself! Good afternoon Neji-san"

"Good afternoon Kimino-san."

"Now Neji-san, what made you want to release this solo album? Do you plan on leaving PRIDE?"

"No, I do not plan on leaving PRIDE anytime soon. I'll still be singing with them but I just wanted to release this to show I feel for someone."

"Oh really? Who is this lucky girl?"

"I don't know yet. I have yet dated anyone yet and I just wanted to say that the girl I do date, I will want to marry her. I'm still waiting for that special someone."

He smiles.

A true smile at the thought of true love.

Cue the fan girls screaming.

Oh crap.

"Kyaaaa! And there you have it! Neji Hyuuga has just announced that he will be looking for a certain special girl whom he will marry! Look out girls here he comes! Tune in next time on JTV to find out more about Neji and his solo album and there will be a live performance from PRIDE themselves! Until next time! Ja ne!"

Neji sat in the limo shocked at what he just did.

He just announced he was looking for a special girl to call his own…on NATIONAL TELEVISION!

This is not a good thing for the calm Hyuuga.

Every girl in Japan who has seen this broadcast will try to come after him even more this time. Oh great. Just great.

"Way to go Hyuuga, what a way to make all of the girls in Japan stalk you even more." drawled the raven-haired boy next to the moping Hyuuga.

"Shut up Uchiha! It just slipped!"

"Wow, so the Hyuuga can make mistakes too I take it."

Fire erupted between the two boys and looked like they were ready to kill each other until a certain blond-haired boy decided to intervene.

"Aww come on Neji, it's not that bad! At least all the girls will love you more! And hey, you never know, you might've just reached that one girl you were trying to reach."

Everyone in the limo stared at Naruto.

He has got to be kidding right?

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Dickless."

"Hey what did I say wrong?! What did I do to you?!"

Shikamaru, who was sitting right next to Naruto cringed at his loud voice and sighed.

"You idiot. If more girls like Neji and they know he's looking for a girl, then that means his fangirls will double in size. Every girl will be on the lookout for him and will try everything they can to get him. Some might even try to kidnap him and do bad things to him. Get it?"

"…I didn't think of that…"

"Dobe."

"What you say teme!!"

"Enough you two. We have to try to figure out what to do with Neji now. Since he just made his little announcement, I doubt that the media will leave him alone about it. We're just going to have to go on pretending that he didn't say anything. We're going have to be slick around that Kimino-san next time too when we go to that show next week to perform. If she asks anything of your comment Neji, try your best to shake it off."

Naruto and Sasuke both stopped and turned to look at manager who was none other than Hatake Kakashi himself. Kakashi faced Neji as well as Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai.

"Look Neji, this could end up as a scandal if we don't do anything about it fast so next time we're on that show, I want you to disclaim whatever you just said today."

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He smirked catching everyone off guard. "Sorry Kakashi, but no. I started this and so I'm going to go through with it. It was the reason why I released the album anyway. Who knows, maybe the one who is meant for meant will appear because of this."

Everyone in the limo looked at Neji as though he was crazy. Come on, the normally stoic Neji is actually going to announce that he wants a girlfriend and is ok if the girls do friggin stalk him home? Is the apocalypse coming or something?

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and just sighed. "If you want to do that then I guess we have no choice. I hope you have a plan in escaping the fangirls now."

The limo stopped in front a crowd.

Scratch that, make it a mob of fangirls.

Naruto turned to Kakashi incredulously and said "Wait, I thought we were going to the dance studio not to attend a crazy fangirl convention!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"We are. This is the studio." Kakashi shrugged and pointed to the sign that seemed to be covered by the girls. Then everyone but Neji started laughing.

Neji just sat in his seat gawking at the window.

The whole mob was for him alone.

It was an all Neji fangirl mob.

How did the guys know that? Because every single one of those girls were wearing a shirt saying,

_**Neji, I'm your dream girl! MARRY ME!**_

Oh great Neji, what did you get yourself into?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(AN: Alright this part is going to be partially in Chinese because Tenten is Chinese and knows only a bit of Japanese. The translation will be here)

"Tenten! Zao an!" (Good morning Tenten!)

The curtains were suddenly opened letting in a beam of bright light into the room blinding the poor brunette in the bed.

"Gahhh!!" Tenten covered her eyes with the sheets and attempted to go back to sleep. However, the ink jet black haired girl wouldn't take that as an answer. Next thing Tenten knew was that she went from the comfy hotel bed to the floor.

"Aiya! Hen tong aa! Ni yao shen me?!" (Crap! That really hurt! What do you want?!) growled Tenten as she picked her self off of the floor.

"Lai! Wo, Xiao Mai, Feng, Shen he Jun yao chi zao fan!" (Come on! Xiao Mai, Feng, Shen, Jun and I wanna go eat some breakfast!) replied the black haired girl.

"Hao le! Hao le! Mei-li, ni gao shu ta men wo lai le. Hao ma?" (Ok ok! Mei-li, go tell the others I'm coming ok?)

The girl called Mei-li smiled. She had her mid-length black hair tied in a pony tail and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a ¾ sleeved white shirt with a pink tank over it with black capris. She had on pink, white, and black converse printed low top chucks and a chain on her capris. Mei-li nodded and headed to the rest of the gang.

(AN: okay I'm too lazy to write the rest in Chinese so I'll just write it in English, just pretend they're talking Chinese ok?)

"Okay, we'll wait for you in the lobby then. We're thinking of getting some ramen today." Tenten sighed as Mei-li shut the door and then headed to the showers.

Tenten was Chinese Japanese but spent most of her life in China so she didn't know much Japanese. She just knew enough to get by. The only reason why she was in Japan right now was because her friends and her boyfriend Jun wanted to come to Japan.

She already seen it all though. Whether she liked it or not, she lived in Japan until she was 4 when she moved to China to live with her grandparents. She didn't really liked Japan that much because that was where her parents were murdered at and she didn't really like to be reminded of it.

Tenten sighed as the warm water splashed onto her face.

_Why did I even agree to come back? I can't believe I got convinced by them to come back_ _**here**_**.**

**-Flashback-**

_Tenten was sitting at her desk when she saw Mei-li and Xiao Mai running towards her. She raised an eyebrow at them and asked, "What are you guys doing?"_

_Tenten sweatdropped when she saw Mei-li holding her hand and panting with Xiao Mai. Wow, they must've really wanted to talk to her._

"_Tenten! We should go to Japan during summer break!" Mei-li's eyes sparkled as she said that and Xiao Mai stood right next to her looking equally as dramatic. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because PRIDE is having a HUGE CONCERT in Japan!!" Xiao Mai squealed._

"_Who?" Tenten said totally clueless. Both Xiao Mai's and Mei-li's jaws dropped. _

"_You mean to say that you don't know them and you're from Japan?! You have got to be kidding me!"_

_Tenten twitched at the comment and was about to reach for her oh-so-famous collection of weapons but decided against it._

"_Yes, I really don't know them." _

"_Oh my gosh!! They're like the biggest and hottest boy band in Japan! The members are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Sai! They have over a billion albums sold and have millions of fans everywhere. I even heard that Hyuuga Neji is coming out with a solo album called _'Only you'_!" _

_Xiao Mai took a deep breath and then started again. "Come on! You're the only one who actually knows adequate enough of Japanese! Plus we can invite the guys to come too! Who knows, maybe you and Jun will be able to a romantic time there!" _

_Tenten sighed. She never told them why she moved to Japan and that she didn't like going back there. She opened her mouth to refuse until she saw the looks on both Mei-li and Xiao Mai's faces. _

Damn, they're doing the puppy dog faces

_**Well why don't you just refuse them anyway?**_

'Cuz then I'll seem like really bad friend….And they'll probably bug me until I say yes anyway.

_**But I thought we agreed to never go back!**_

……Who said I was gonna stay long?

_**A week tops.**_

"_Alright first of all, I forgot almost all of my Japanese. Second, fine I'll go but I won't stay longer than a week. Third, you better start learning your Japanese because I'm not gonna be the only one translating got it?" _

_The two nodded and then ran out the class arms linked to go tell the guys the news._

_**-**_**End Flashback­­-**

_Damn, that was a really stupid thing of me to do._

**And you thought it was going to be okay.**

_Shut up ok! I don't need this from you in the morning._

**Fine! Temper jeez!**

_Stupid inner self…_

**Hey! I resent that!**

_Whatever._

Tenten got out of the shower and got dressed. She wore a dark navy blue Chinese style shirt with tan capris. She wore blue sandals had a spiked belt on. She put her hair up in the usual buns, grabbed her messenger bag and then left for the hotel lobby.

Tenten got down to the lobby and saw her friends all down there waiting for her. Jun was the first one to come up to her and hugged her before pecking her on the cheek.

"Good morning tian shi (angel)." he said. Jun had orange hair that was spiked up and brown eyes. He was pretty handsome and an earring pierce on one side of his ear which Tenten would make fun of saying that it made him look gay. He wore grey shirt with a dragon on it and black baggy jeans. He also had on some black chucks.

"What took you so long sleepy head?" laughed Xiao Mai. She had short brown hair with brown eyes and wore a green summer dress with leggings under them. She had a white jacket over it and wore some white flip-flops.

"Well maybe if you and Mei-li weren't talking all night I would've gotten some sleep," Tenten snapped. The two of them basically kept her up all night saying how excited they were to go to the concert. It just really annoyed Tenten to hear them squealing all night long.

"Come on! Can we go now? I'm hungryyy!" whined Shen. Feng nodded in agreement with his twin brother and basically dragged out of the hotel. Both Shen and Feng had semi-long hair except that Shen had his tied up and Feng left down. They both had brown-reddish hair and hazel eyes. Shen wore a white wife beader under a black buttoned shirt (which was left unbuttoned) with some baggy blue jeans. Feng wore the same thing just the opposite colors of Shen.

They arrived at a restaurant ('finally' muttered Shen) and just something about it seemed familiar yet strange to Tenten. The name of the store was called Ichiraku and for some reason it bugged Tenten.

"Hey stop day-dreaming and lets go in!" Mei-li waved her hands in front of Tenten's face until it was swatted away by Tenten.

"Yea yea yea." Tenten sighed and they all entered the restaurant.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Man that was close!"

"Who knew Hyuuga would actually dress up a random hobo as him to be a decoy. I mean I knew he was mean but that was just evil."

"Shut up Uchiha."

"I don't know, I think that was an excellent way to use a hobo in your escape plan. You executed it well. Although if it was me, I would've put up a sign saying 'Come and get me now, first one to touch me I will marry.'"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did something bad happen between you and hobo's Sai? That's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Maybe. Ha ha ha ha."

Naruto inched away from the evilly monotone laughing of Sai and turned to the rest of the gang. "Well either way, at least you got rid of the fan girls for now. Lets just hope they didn't follow us."

"Well if you don't shut up Naruto, maybe they will find us!"

"Shut up all of you and eat!" commanded Kakashi who was wearing a big trenchcoat , shades, and a hat.

"…Kakashi, you look like a hustler."

"Errr thank you."

They all were disguised to hide from the evil people they called 'fan girls'. Sasuke had a beanie on, shades, and the whole BBOY look. Naruto wore a plushie fox costume but yet he was still able to eat his ramen somehow. Sai wore a long wig and a cliché rocker outfit with some fake tattoos on. Shikamaru had a priest outfit on with a wig on and shades on too. Neji had on a hat with very "poor" clothes on (like a hobo).

The door opened and in came people who weren't speaking Japanese. They sat down and continued to speak their language.

"Wei, Tenten ni hui shuo ri wen ma?" (Hey, Tenten, can you speak Japanese?)

"Aiya. Wo gao shu ni men xue ri wen dui bu dui?" (Jeez, I told you guys to learn Japanese right?)

"Ehehehehehh…Wo men wang le…." (We forgot….) Mei-li replied slowly backing away from the furious Tenten.

Our stars-on-the-run stiffened at the sound of the female voice until they realized that they weren't Japanese. They were probably some tourists who probably didn't know a single ounce of Japanese.

"Psst teme."

"What dobe?"

"What language are they speaking?"

"Are you really that stupid or something?"

"Yeaa—wait hey! No I am not!"

"If you aren't then why still can't you do the multiplication table?"

"I know it! 1x12; 2x24; 3x39; 4x--"

"Hey I'd hate to stop your little argument but they're looking at us."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw that the "strange" group of people were indeed staring at them. Shikamaru just yawned bored and got up and walked over to them.

"Ni men yao wo bang zhu ma?" (You guys want me to help you?) Naruto's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SPEAKING THE LANGUAGE OF THE ALIENS!!" he screeched and flinging his arms around like a maniac. Everyone around him just looked away and just continued to eat their ramen. If anyone asked, he just got out of the mental hospital. Yeah, that seems like a good excuse they all thought.

"Excuse me! It's Mandarin not an alien language!" Tenten slammed her fist on the table furiously and stared at Naruto with murderous eyes.

Now it was Shikamaru's, Neji's, Sasuke's and Sai's turn to be shocked. Kakashi? Well he was just sitting there reading his _Icha Icha Paradise _not caring what happened around him.

"YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE?!" Naruto screeched pointing an accusing finger at Tenten.

"Yes I can." Tenten gritted with hands twitching. This guy was really getting on her nerves. I mean come on, the guy was in a plushie suit! How in the world did he eat ramen?!

"Wait…I thought mandarin was an orange? How do you speak a fruit?" Everyone fell off their chairs but those who didn't understand Japanese.

"Are you stupid? I'm talking about Mandarin Chinese!" Tenten yelled exasperated.

"…ooo…"

"Dobe."

"What you say teme?!"

"Cut it out you two!" Shikamaru turned to them. Honestly, they were giving him a migraine. "Anyway, you don't seem to speak Japanese very well. Are you and your friends on vacation? If so your Japanese is very good for a tourist."

Tenten looked at Shikamaru surprised. She didn't her Japanese was that bad because she practiced it before she even got there! Her accent must've been bad. "Yeah, my friends and I here to see the _PRIDE_ concert, well mostly them two." Tenten pointed to Mei-li and Xiao Mai who had no idea what they were saying. The boys stiffened as that. "But yeah, I'm Japanese as well and used to live in Japan so that's probably why I know a bit more but I'm still not all that great."

"I see. Well then, what is that you need?"

"Oh well, we couldn't read the characters for these because of the Japanese characters so we were wondering how to order. Oh my name is Tenten by the way." Tenten put out her hand to shake Shikamaru not noticing Jun was getting more and more jealous by the second. Who the heck does this Japanese guy think he's doing coming up to **his **girl? It especially irked him that he couldn't understand what they were saying.Shikamaru was about to shake her hand until her heard something that made his blood run cold.

It was screams.

Fan girl screams.

The door busted open, "There they go! GET THEM!"

Crap.

They've been found.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ok that is the end of Chapter 1! Sry if you got confuse with the Jap and Chinese! The encounter with PRIDE and Tenten's group, whatever was in English was Japanese. Sry for the confusion! Oh and sry for the OOCness in this chap, it just came out that way. **

**Also, I'm taking Chinese lessons this year so the Chinese may be off a bit….If anyone wants to help me edit the Chinese part plz msg me! I need an editor to check it out I hope you enjoyed the first chap!**

**Plz lve a comment or constructive critism. Flamers I don't care do what you want, it just shows me that I need to work on it more that's all Anyway till next time!**

**xanimeangelx**


	2. Running and Confrontations

Ok

**Ok! I'm back with Chap.2! Hopefully more things will happen in this chapter Chinese will be in pinyin and im sry if it sounds weird because I'm still learning mandarin . Japanese is in English. Oh and in case you were wondering, if u were wondering that is, I am Chinese I just don't speak Mandarin so yeaa….That's why I need a Chinese editor haha. Japanese is in English. If anyone wanna edit my Chinese and such plz msg me! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I luved them Oh and PandaKingsEatPorkBuns, yes I absolutely LOVE Big Bang **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Tae Yang of Big Bang. I just thought of this after seeing a comment about him.

**Enjoy! **

**xanimeangelx**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Running and Confrontations

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto turned sickeningly pale.

How could've they found out? They all turned around to see if everyone had their disguises on.

….

Oh crap.

Naruto had taken the hat off of his costume. Naruto fan girls must've spotted him.

"You idiot! Why'd you take it off?!" Neji was starting to freak out. No, he was not freaking out. He was a Hyuuga and they must always keep they're cool no matter what. Awww who is he kidding? Did anyone in the Hyuuga family have to with this many rabid fan girls? I think not.

"It was stuffy and it was hard to eat my ramen wearing it!" Naruto whined. Sensing Neji's murderous aura Sai decided to step in. "Uhhh guys, shouldn't we be running now?"

Crap. The fan girls are coming into the shop and the guys didn't like the looks on their faces.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!" Naruto yelled until he was punched on the head by Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe and run!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Tenten who seemed to thinking really hard. "What the heck is going on here?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Was that all she wanted to say?

Shikamaru turned to Tenten and her group. "RUN!" Tenten was about to ask why but soon found out why. The fangirls starting rampaging into the store and it clearly looked like things weren't gonna be good. Tenten turned to her friends to tell them to run only to find them gone.

_Don't tell me they left me!_

**No time to mope! RUN!**

_But what if they're still there? I can't just leave them behind!_

**Come on! Just run! You can catch up with them later!**

Tenten stood frozen in place. Images began flashing into her head.

--_"Tenten run!"_

Chaos.

--_"No! Ma! Ba!"_

Screams.

--_"MA! BA!"_

_--"TENTEN RUN!"_

Gunshot.

Blood.

--_"MA!! BA!!"_

_--"Come on! You got to get out of here!"_

Blood.

It was splattered all over the floor.

It dyed her parents clothes crimson.

Tears.

Blood.

It was all on Tenten.

Tenten screamed clutching her head while being pushed around by the rapid fan girls. No one heard her scream though, it blended in too much with the fan girls scream.

She began to shake uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to do.

Then a hand grabbed her pulling her back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing?! RUN!"

"Jun?"

Tenten didn't get an answer. She was pulled along through the crowd and out the back door. She didn't know who was pulling her but he saved her from being squashed to death by the fan girls. She saw a lock of long brown hair.

'_It must be a girl,' _she thought. '_But then, why would a girl have such strong hands?' _She disregarded this though, wiped away her tears, and just continued running from the fan girls who seemed to be following them.

They continued running through the streets of Japan taking as many twists and turns as they could. Finally, the two made it to a bridge and hid under it. The screams of the fan girls was gone and they could finally rest.

The two were panting really hard. Man, who knew fan girls had that much energy to chase all over the city?

"Are you ok?"

Tenten looked up and was surprised that the person whom she was running with for the past while was in fact a boy. She stared at him.

He no longer had his hobo disguise on for it fell off but Tenten knew it was the same guy at the restaurant. He wore a tan t-shirt with some baggy blue jeans. He had on some Nike's and had his long coffee brown hair in a ponytail. But what really stood out to her was his eyes. They were the most unusual color ever, they were like pearls and she soon found herself staring into them.

Tenten blushed and then stood up straight. "Yeah, I am. Xie xie ni errr…." (Thank you errr..)

"Neji."

"Ok. Xie xie Ne--WHOOAA!! Nan guai nu ren zhui peng ni!" (Thank you.—Whooa! No wonder the girls chased you!) Tenten screeched. This was the guy that they were all chasing after and almost stampeded over her?! You have to be kidding!

Neji twitched at her scream. _Please don't let her be another fan girl!_

"Excuse me?" he had to find out if she was or not.

Tenten blinked and realized she was talking in Chinese. "Ah gomen. I said 'No wonder the girls chased you.'" she said calmly and non-fan girl like.

Neji let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew she wasn't a fan girl otherwise she would've already tackled him. He looked at her and realized that he didn't really take a good look at her in the restaurant.

Her buns were pretty messy because of the running and being mobbed by the fan girls. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled and dirty from all the running and Neji noticed that she had curves in all the right places. He saw that her cheeks were flushed yet her eyes still held excitement and adventure in it. She was obviously having fun running from the fangirls.

Then Neji saw it. There were tear stains on her face. He opened his mouth to ask why she was crying but decided not to. I mean who cares about this girl he just met like what, 5-10 mins ago? Maybe an hour? He didn't know, all he knew was that he only met her a short while ago so why even bother? Tenten saw him looking at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhmm is there anything wrong?" Neji was snapped back into reality by her voice. He look at her and saw that she was looking at him weirdly. "Nothing. Sorry. Spaced out." he grumbled.

"Oh ok." She said calmly.

Then it hit her.

She lost her friends.

And she's alone with a guy she barely knows.

Thoughts of what he might do to her ran through her mind. She turned to Neji and saw that he was looking at her again with a weird expression. She jumped back and grabbed a kunai from her bag staring murderously at Neji.

"Stay away from me you dog-napper!" Tenten yelled. Neji twitched. Dog-napper? She wasn't kidding when she said that she didn't know that much Japanese. Either that or she was just plain stupid. He was taken back by her actions and yet amused. Hey at least she knew how to protect herself.

"I think you mean kid-napper and no I am not one. I won't do anything to you so just put your weapon down. Hn. Neji turned around and started walking out from under bridge after making sure everything was clear.

Tenten stood there half relieved and half pissed. The guy was leaving her after she was the one he dragged around the city!!

"Hey! Where you going?!"

"Hn. Where else? To go find the others. Who knows, the fan girls are probably still chasing and then maybe not. Either way I have to get back to them and you, you need to get back to your group as well. You better hurry up 'cuz I'm not waiting for you."

Neji turned around to look at Tenten and expected her to run after him but all she did was just stand there. "What?" she replied. Neji sighed, how do they expect him and her to communicate if she barely knows Japanese and he hardly any Chinese? Maybe he should have Shikamaru teach him Chinese just in case.

"I said, lets go and find our friends ok?"

"Oh ok." Neji started to walk again and Tenten ran up to his side.

**Meanwhile…**

"RUN!"

Jun looked around and all he saw was just a bunch of girls all around him. Where was Tenten?! He was already furious enough that a guy would even approach her. She was **his **and **his **only.

"Tenten!" he shouted but with no avail.

_You know what screw it. I'll look for her outside but if she's with another guy then she's in for it._

He turned around to see Feng and Shen holding both Mei-li and Xiao Mai back. They were screaming something about having to see PRIDE in person. Gosh can't they forget about them for once? Jun rolled his eyes and walked up to Feng and Shen.

"Yo, wo men bi xu xian zai pao!" (Yo, we have to run now!) Feng, Shen, Mei-li, and Xiao Mai looked at him.

"Tenten na li?" (Where's Tenten?) Mei-li stopped screaming and looked around concerned. The others followed suit. There were just too many girls around to find Tenten. Stupid fan girls!

"Aiyo, wo bu zhi dao! Zou le." (Jeez, I don't know! Lets go.) Jun looked frustrated. He was half jealous because of that guy talking to Tenten and him not understanding a word they said and also mad that he lost her. What if she went with that guy instead? No, no one is gonna have **his **girl.

"Tenten ma?!" (What about Tenten?!) Feng looked at him incredulously. He knew he was pissed at Tenten but jeez, that pissed that he'll leave her behind?

"Ke neng ta wai mian. Wo men zheng zai xun zhao ta na li. Zou le!" (Maybe she's outside. We'll look for her there. Lets go!) Jun was really getting pissed now and just pushed his way through the massive amounts of girls. The others followed after him a little wary of possibly leaving Tenten behind.

Once outside, they immediately began to search for Tenten. They split up into groups; Feng with Mei-li, Shen with Xiao Mai, and Jun by himself. No one wanted to talk to Jun really, he just looked to pissed off and just began to punch everything he saw if he couldn't find her.

They looked all over the city and couldn't find her. They even tried asking for help but that didn't really help since they couldn't speak Japanese. Damn. Tenten was right, they should've learned how to speak Japanese and not always depend on her.

They walked back to the restaurant they were at earlier in defeat. They just couldn't find her, just where on Earth could she be?! Jun gritted his teeth and let out a yell of anger. "TENTEN! NI ZAI NA LI?!" (Tenten! Where are you?!) Everyone flinched. They knew how bad Jun could get when he was pissed and apparently this was really bad.

Shen just couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of Jun dragging them around looking for her when they could've just stayed there and find her in the restaurant. He was tired of him angry and most importantly, he was mad for him just caring about himself and walking out not even looking for Tenten. It irritated him so much as to why Tenten cared for him. Tenten was like a sister to him and how could she date such a bastard?

He knew what Jun did behind Tenten's back and that he took advantage of her. He knew the real reason why Jun was angry, because he was jealous from earlier and frankly, Shen just couldn't take it anymore.

Shen stormed over to Jun and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Jun! Zhen ding xia lai! Ni bu shi zhi na ge dan xin! Ni kan Mei-li he Xiao Mai!" (Jun! Calm down! You're not the only one worried! Look at Mei-li and Xiao Mai!)

Jun got pissed even more and pushed Shen off. Indeed, Mei-li and Xiao Mai were really upset at not being able to find Tenten and were crying. Feng watched his brother and Jun while comforting Mei-li and Xiao Mai. Just where is Tenten when you need her?

"Oi! Shikamaru! Did you find Neji yet?!"

"Not yet. Did you find him Sasuke, Sai?"

"No."

"Not yet."

"Damn it! Just where could he be?!"

Jun, Shen, Feng, Mei-li, and Xiao Mai turned around and saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto turning the corner. The guys saw them and stopped.

"Hey, it's the people from earlier! Do you think that they've seen Neji?"

"Dobe, they don't even know how he looks like! He was wearing a disguise!"

"Oh yeah...Wait, where's that girl from earlier?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai turned and looked at Jun and the others. Indeed, the bun haired girl wasn't there and apparently Jun recognized them.

Jun ran up to Shikamaru and grabbed the front of his shirt surprising the others.

"Ni! Tenten na li?!" (You! Where's Tenten?!)

"Whoaa! Zhen ding xia lai le! Wo bu zhi dao ta na li zai!" (Whoa! Calm down! I don't know where she's at!)

Shen and Feng ran up to Jun and pulled him away from Shikamaru. "Jun! Zhen ding xi lai le!" (Jun! Calm down!) Feng shouted struggling to keep Jun from pouncing onto Shikamaru. Naruto and the others figured it out too and got into defensive positions.

"Oi! What the heck is wrong with you?! We didn't do anything to you so why you coming to us like that?!"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru who looked calm for a guy who was about to pounced on.

"What is it Shika--"

"Calm down! All of you! They're just looking for that girl from earlier so it's not wonder they're angry!"

"Tch. That still gives him no right to come up to us like that."

"Sasuke's right, he could've just come up to us without all that." Everyone turned to Sai.

"What?" Sai looked around confused.

"It's just weird hearing you say that…" Naruto said disbelievingly.

Fake smile. "Well I read that when you agree with your friends--"

"Oi! Wo men reng ran zhe li!" (Hey, we're still here!) Jun yelled furiously fighting against Shen and Feng who were still holding him back.

"Aiyo! Wo bu zhi dao ta na li hao ba?!" (jeez, I don't know where she's at ok?!) Shikamaru yelled frustrated.

"Ni shuo huang!" (You lie!) Jun still yelling furiously.

"Neji!" Naruto said cutting in. Everyone (including Jun, Shen, Feng, Mei-li, and Xiao Mai) turned to where Naruto was pointing at. Sure enough, there was Neji walking up the block with his hands in his pocket looking calm and non-caring. What really caught their eyes was the fact that Tenten was walking next to him!

Jun pushed Shen and Feng off and ran up to Tenten pushing Neji aside. Neji became irritated by this but decided to let it slide since he seemed worried about Tenten.

**Slap!**

Neji turned around shocked.

Ok maybe he wasn't worried about her.

Everyone stood there in silence slowly letting what just happen sink into their heads.

Jun had just slapped Tenten.

"Na li ni?!" (Where were you?!) Jun demanded eyes looking very dangerously.

Tenten just stood there.

_Was that it? No 'Are you ok?'. _

Tears started to form around her eyes.

But it wasn't out of sadness.

It was out of anger.

Tenten clenched her fist and was about to punch Jun until she heard a thump. Tenten looked up and saw that Jun was on the ground and that Neji had just punched him.

"Ni--" Jun started looking furiously at Neji until he saw his cold murderous eyes.

"Bi zui. Ni bu ying gai zuo le na." (Shut up. You shouldn't have done that) Neji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Bu fa sheng." (Nothing happened.) Neji began to walk away toward his group leaving a shocked Tenten behind.

Feng, Shen, Mei-li, and Xiao Mai rushed over to Tenten and Jun. They were all partly shocked and pissed at what Jun did and glad that Tenten was back. Mei-li and Xiao Mai ran to Tenten and embraced her.

"Tenten, ni mei shi ba?" (Tenten are you ok?) Xiao Mai asked eyeing Tenten's red and swollen cheek. Xiao Mai knew that Jun was a jerk and all but she didn't think he'd be the abusive type.

"Mei shi mei shi." (I'm fine) Tenten replied laughing. Sure she was mad at Jun but hey he was worried and he had a reason right? Well the others didn't see it her way apparently. Tenten was just too nice.

"Jun, ni ben dan ma? Wei shen ma ni da ta?!" (Jun, are you stupid? Why did you hit her?) Shen asked furiously. This was seriously the last straw for him.

Jun got up and walked past Shen. He turned to Tenten and then gave her a dirty look

"_Ta gai dang bei ji zhong._" (She deserved to be hit) he said bitterly and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Everyone stood there shocked at what he just said. How could have said that to Tenten?! It wasn't her fault she got lost and couldn't find them! Why blame it on her?!

Tenten turned around and felt herself shaking. No she wasn't going to cry now, not here.

"Jun! Jun! JUN!" Tenten called. He didn't turn around. He just kept on walking without even acknowledging that she was calling him.

"_She deserved to be hit."_

His voice rang through her head.

Why now?

What did she do?

Tenten shook those thoughts out of her head. '_He'll be back later' _she thought.

_He just needs to cool off a bit. I might as well not get the rest worried and just go on with our day then. _

"Tenten, ni mei shi ba?" (Tenten, are you ok?)

Tenten turned around at looked at Shen. His eyes were full of concern and she knew that she was like a sister to him. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Mei shi mei shi. Mei guan xi aa, Jun jiang hui lai. Zou a, ni men yao chi dui bu dui?" (I'm fine. Don't worry, Jun will come back. Come on lets go, you guys want to eat right?)

Tenten walked up to Neji who was standing with his group and gave a short bow to him. "I would like to thank you for helping me during the whole fan girl mess but as for punching Jun I could've handled that. But thanks anyway." She smiled at Neji and he saw mixed emotions in her eyes. He expected her to be sad after what happened but was surprised to see strength in her eyes.

_So she's not like the other girls. She's strong._

**And she's hot to boot!**

_Wth?! Where did you come from?_

**I was having a little break that's all. I just thought it would be fun to haunt you again Neji old pal.**

_We're the same person._

**So?**

_Hn. You're an idiot, you're not worthy to be part of me._

**SHUT UP! I'm your inner whether you like it or not.**

_I choose to not like it._

**Grrr. Well back to the subject, you think she's hot don't you?**

_Tch. Where in the world did you get that from?_

**From when you thought she was interesting and that she might be the one for you that's when.**

_What? I never thought of that!_

**Ahhh but you do admit that she's interesting right?**

_Whatever, she seemed like all the other girls I've seen, let people walk all over them. _

**You know you don't believe that.**

_Hn. Whatever._

**Denialll!**

_This conversation is over._

Neji was just standing there debating with himself until a loud obnoxious voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey, where's Kakashi?"

Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke looked around. Naruto was right, where did that old pervert go? "Who?" Tenten asked looking confused and her group looking equally as confused as to why Naruto was up on a roof yelling Kakashi's name.

"Did someone call me?" Everyone turned around to see the silver haired man walking out of Ichiraku…

looking perfectly unharmed…

"Where were you?!" Naruto jumped down from the roof and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. Seriously, where was he the entire time and wasn't he inside of the restaurant too? How did he come out looking unharmed? And why does he still wear that friggin mask?! Seriously, there were just some things in this world that just cannot be revealed.

"Hmm me? Oh I was hiding in the secret fan girls hide out spot in the restaurant so that I wouldn't get hurt by the fan girls. You'd be surprise how often fan girls attack this restaurant. Maybe it's because Naruto likes it here." Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Even those from China because Tenten translated for them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"IF YOU WERE HIDING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! IT WOULD'VE SAVED US A HECK LOT OF RUNNING AND TROUBLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! AREN'T YOU OUR MANAGER?!" Naruto yelled in his ear.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Hmmm maybe that was what I forget to tell you guys at the restaurant. Oh well, what's done is done." Kakashi felt a cold breeze. He then turned around and saw death glares coming from everyone. Kakashi backed away a little when he saw Tenten reaching for her weapons and Neji and Sasuke cracking their knuckles.

"Uhmm guys? Is there something wrong? Can't we talk this out? Come on, you wouldn't do this to you're manager right?"

Shikamaru is usually a calm and lazy guy and never really like to fight but this was an exception. He glared at Kakashi.

"Get him."

**End Chapter 2**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ok that's the end of chapter 2! What did you guys think? Did you think all of the Chinese was confusing cuz honestly I started to confuse myself to But I'll find a way to write it out so you know the difference between Japanese and Chinese And im still looking for a Chinese editor so plz msg me if you're up for the job! **

**Anyway plz r&r and tell me what you dink about this chapter! I luved ur reviews and they're very helpful so plz review thx**

**--xanimeangelx93**


	3. The Past

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! PLZ READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!!**

**Ok, I've decided to find a way to be able show the difference between the Chinese and the Japanese because just putting in the Chinese was confusing not only for you guys I kno but also for me. So this is what I came up with.**

Japanese Text will look like this.

**Chinese Text will look like this.**

**Hopefully that will be able to clear up the confusion. Also, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I had finals so yeaaa…and I wuz distracted because of certain things…-.- Also to help not confuse you, this is will be how the dialogues will look like:**

"Japanese Text"

"**Chinese Text"**

"**Inner Self"**

"_Thoughts"_

**I luved ur reviews so plz keep them coming in!! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Big Bang, I just simply love them to death

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Past**

-

-

Tenten pulled out a chair and slumped into it relieved. '_Ahhhh, now I can finally rest after being dragged all the way around the city being chased by crazed fan girls with a guy whom I've never even met before! I'm grateful and all to Neji but jeez, couldn't he at least tell me who he was so that I know not to go with him?' _

Tenten sighed. She heard the sound of chairs scraping around her and look up to see Shen, Feng, Mei-li, and Xiao Mai sitting at the table with her.

"**Finally! We can eat!"** Feng exclaimed. Mei-li just rolled her eyes. **"Boys."**

"**Hey, I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starving! Especially because I was running all over the city! Aren't you hungry Mei-li!?"**

Mei-li was about to open her mouth to talk until they heard a loud rumble. Feng started laughing really hard and Mei-li just turned away embarrassed.

Tenten giggled and turned to look at her menu. Tenten twitched. The menu was a freaking book!

_Talk about variety…_

**The boys won't care, they'll eat anything.**

_Ahahahaha…yea if they can decide that is._

As if on cue, Shen's eyes sparkled and started to flip through the menu mouth drooling. **"Wahhh, there is so much stuff! I wonder which I should try first!?"**

"**Uhh…Shen, how much do you plan on eating?"**

"**Hmmm, I dunno, maybe 5 bowls? What about you Xiao Mai? You need to eat more! You're too skinny!"**

"**Well we're all not like you who's a friggin garbage truck and somehow don't get anything from it but just hungrier!"**

"**It's called working out.****" **Tenten laughed as Shen started to flex his muscle in front of Xiao Mai's face. She just scoffed at him and turned back to her menu hoping to hide her blushing face.

Tenten laughed at her friends' antics. Although they seem to fight a lot, Xiao Mai and Shen obviously cared about each other. They were just too shy to say anything.

"Welcome, what would you like to have?"

Tenten looked up at the smiling waitress and looked at her friends and sweatdropped. They obviously didn't understand what she said. What makes her think that? Well because they didn't pay attention to her at all and the fact that Feng and Shen were wrestling.

_Can't they at least stop fighting for once and stop making a fool of themselves in public jeez!_

**Oooo! Shen as Feng in a headlock! Go! Go! Go!!**

_Are you even listening? _

**No and I don't wanna hear your nagginess! Oooo this is getting good. -grabs a bucket of popcorn-**

Tenten began to get irritated.

-

VERY irritated.

-

**-BAM!-**

Everyone looked up to and cowered in fear. It was the most scariest thing they ever saw (well besides from "trying" to wake up Xiao Mai in the morning). Tenten towered over them with a dark aura and growled at them. "**Are you guys done acting like 5 year olds now? The waitress is hear to take your order if you haven't noticed!"**

The gang looked up at the sweatdropping waitress and muttered their sorry for keeping her waiting. Once they ordered their food (which took a while since Feng and Shen couldn't decide what they wanted and so they ended up getting one of everything) they all slumped back into their chairs.

"**So, what are we going to do after we eat?****" **Feng said curiously.

"**Well, before this whole entire incident, we already planned to go shopping and looking around, why don't we do that?****" **The boys looked at Xiao Mai with a disgusted look on their face.

"**Wait, we didn't plan for that! That wasn't until later and even then, both Feng and Jun--**""**Shen!**" Mei-li cut in after seeing the hurt look on Tenten's face. Shen quieted down and realized what he was saying feeling stupid that he mentioned Jun around Tenten after what happened.

"**Uhh, Tenten, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say his name."** Tenten looked up at Shen shocked but then smiled.

"**No, don't worry! I'm all right honestly! Don't worry, Jun will be back after he cools off so it's fine it's fine! Anyway, about this shopping thing, can we not do that? Can we do it tomorrow instead? How about we just eat, go sightseeing for a bit and then head back to the hotel?"** Tenten took breathe and smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. Either Tenten had sugar and coffee this morning or she just didn't want to talk about it. '_Yup, she just didn't want to talk about it'_ ran through everyone's mind but decided to let it go and talk normally.

Xiao Mai pouted. "**Fine. But tomorrow I'm going to be dragging you to every shop we see. I need an outfit to wear to the concert!"**

The boys groaned and Tenten just sweatdropped as Mei-li joined in with Xiao Mai's plot to torture the boys by dragging them to all the stores.

The waitress came back with their orders and they began to eat. Tenten stared at her food. She wasn't really all that hungry anymore. After all that happened, she just really wanted time to think things out. Tenten looked up and saw Shen with a worried look on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Tenten grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

"**What wrong Shen? Want some of my ramen?**" Tenten poked Shen teasingly and giggled at his confused expression and turned back to her ramen.

Tenten sighed.

-

She just couldn't stop thinking about Jun.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

-

He just couldn't.

-

He was **hysterical**! For pity's sake he was on the **ground rolling** **dying of laughter**.

This was annoyed everyone especially Sasuke who sat next to him on the couch. Sasuke twitched and then grabbed a pillow and threw it at Naruto. "Shut up dobe."

"Wahh! Teme! What was that for?!" Naruto coughed threw a mouthful of the pillow.

"You're laughing too much dobe." Sasuke sat down on the couch and began to rub his head. Gosh, he had such a headache from today.

"What you say teme?!" Naruto was about to throw the pillow back at Sasuke but stopped and started to laugh again. Neji raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "Naruto, are you having some sort of mental seizure or something that is causing you to laugh like an idiot?" "Yea—Hey! Just look ok!" Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke turned to Naruto who was hastily shuffling around looking for something.

"Ah! Found it! Look!" Naruto held a picture for them all to see.

…

Shikamaru laughed.

-

Neji and Sasuke smirked.

-

Sai chuckled.

-

It was a picture of them outside of Ichiraku…

-

except that Kakashi was getting throttled by a crazed looking Tenten.

It was the picture of revenge. Sai was in the background holding a bag and had an evil glint in his eyes. Both Neji and Sasuke had their fists clench and was in mid pounce ready to beat the crap out of Kakashi again, Shikamaru had a pissed off look on his face and had his feet ready to kick Kakashi into oblivion, and Naruto…well he…he…he was mourning over his spilt ramen on the ground caused by all the commotion.

-

Ahhh good times. Good times.

-

"Naruto, where did you get that picture from?" Shikamaru said after getting his cool back but still smiling at the picture.

"Oji-san at Ichiraku took it and gave the picture to me! He thought it would be a funny gift!"

"A gift for who? You?" Naruto grinned evilly.

"No, for Kakashi."

--

**In a hospital somewhere…**

"Achoo!" Kakashi groaned. He ached everywhere. Man, who knew that 5 guys seeking revenge and 1 weapon crazed girl could cause so much damage.

"Kakashi-san, you shouldn't move so much or else you won't heal!" The nurse came in and put his leg back into the sling. Sure he had a few bruises and scratches here and there and maybe a few fractured and broken bones but nothing serious. Nope, nothing serious at all right? I mean being in a full body cast isn't that bad is it? Nope. At least he's alive.

Kakashi shuddered. He just barely got out of the kill-Kakashi-operation alive! When they were transporting him to the hospital he could've sworn he saw the light…

-

and the whole entire collection of every copy of Icha Icha Paradise ever printed in his reach.

"Kakashi-san, you have a gift from someone." Kakashi snapped back into reality and looked at the nurse. She held out a picture and package for him to see.

…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

"Did you send that picture to Kakashi?" Naruto grinned evilly. "Oh I just sent that in along with another get well gift."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto laughed maniacally.

-

Poor Kakashi. Oh well he deserved it.

-

"So anyway, Neji. You're little girlfriend did a number on Kakashi didn't she?"

"Shut up Uchiha. If you haven't noticed she has a boyfriend." Neji glared at Sasuke but that only made his smirk to widen.

"I know, but I know you're interested in her. Who knows, she might be your **special girl**."

"Tch. Who'd be interested in a tomboy like her? What about you? I know you like that Haruno girl."

"Tch, who'd like a girl like her with her huge forehead." Neji smirked.

"Yeah alright Uchiha, stay in denial but it wasn't me who wouldn't stop staring at her when she came on vacation with us."

"I was only wondering how in world a person can have naturally pink hair!" Sasuke yelled furiously with a tint of blush on his cheek.

Satisfied with his work, Neji smirked and walked out of their living room to his room leaving a fuming Sasuke behind. After the little "incident" at Ichiraku, they all went to their mansion since their manager was "unable" to work. It was a relief that they didn't have to deal with anymore fangirls and could just relax.

Neji plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He looked up at his cream ceiling and smirked.

"Who'd fall in love with that tomboy?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"**Ahh, that was good.**" Shen and Feng sat back in their chair patting their bellies.

"**It's about time you two finished eating! You've eaten like what, then entire menu!?**" Mei-li pointed to the towering stack of empty ramen bowls that were threatening to fall. Tenten and the waitress sweatdropped. Those two must've ate at least 20 bowls altogether! This is going to be one long trip.

"**Well if you two are done being pigs, lets go pay and go.**" Tenten laughed and got out of her seat with the others following behind her.

"Hi, we were table 7." Tenten replied to the cashier.

"Ok, that will be 6200 yen." (**A/N: **62 in American money I think... I forget the exchange rate.) Tenten eyes widen and turned to Shen and Feng who were just looking at her innocently.

"**You guys eat too much! I hope you guys can pay for everything you eat throughout this trip!**" Tenten hissed as she handed the money over to the cashier. Feng and Shen just sweatdropped and hid from Tenten's glare.

"**It's not our fault! We haven't eaten anything in hours and we're especially tired from all that running!**" Tenten sweatdropped. She stared at Feng who said it but said it as he hid behind the much smaller than him Mei-li.

_Boys._

**Sheesh, they are such cowards. To hide behind other girls!**

_Well what can I say, they're afraid of our wrath. I bet they're afraid after seeing what we did to that man earlier._

**You mean Kakashi?**

_Yeah hi—wait how did you know his name?_

**I'm your inner self, I know everything.**

_Tch. Whatever. _

"Is that you Tenten?" Tenten turned around to see an old man behind the counter looking at her.

Tenten stared at him. He looked so familiar yet she couldn't figure out why.

-

"Tenten? Is it really you?"

-

Tenten stared blankly back at him. Why did he look so familiar? In fact, why did this place look so familiar?

-

"_Ma! Ba! Can we eat at Ichiraku?"_

-

Did she come here when she was younger?

-

"_Hi buobuo!"_

"_Hey Tenten-chan!"_

-

Buobuo? (Uncle)

Was he her uncle?

-

"_Noo! Ma! Ba!"_

"_Tenten! Go to the back and stay there! You can't come out!"_

"_But what abo—"_

"_Just go Tenten!!"_

-

Tenten stood there. "Buobuo?" The old man smiled and walked over to Tenten and embraced her.

"It's been 13 years since you last been here hasn't it? If it wasn't for your bun hairstyle I wouldn't have recognized you!"

"Haha, I'm surprised that I still remember!" the old man chuckled and looked over to gang standing behind Tenten.

"Are those your friends?" he said pointing to them. Tenten turned to look at her friends who looked back at her nervously.

"**Tenten, who is old man? Do you know him?**" Feng pointed to the man. "**Well he—**"

Tenten started, "**I'm an old friend of Tenten's parents Yatsumoto Jin. It's nice to meet you.**"

Feng stared at him wide eyed. "**YOU CAN SPEAK CHINESE?!**" Yatsumoto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can speak Chinese!"

"**Hey hey! Don't start speaking Japanese now! Let us in on the convo!!**" Mei-li smacked Feng. "**Idiot! Don't pry into other people's business!**" Tenten giggled and then turned to Yatsumoto.

"**Buobuo, these are my friends from China. The black haired girl is Yuen Mei-li, the brown haired girl is Zhang Xiao Mai, and as for the twins; the one with the hair up is Lian Shen and the one with the hair down is Lian Feng. We're going to be here only for about a week.**" Everyone bowed to Yatsumoto and he bowed back to them.

"**Thank you for taking care of Tenten in China. She has been through a lot and I'm glad that she's fine now and is as beautiful as she is today.**" Tenten blushed and smacked Yatsumoto playfully on the arm. "**They didn't do that much except keep me company and be my friends. My grandparents took care of me mostly after…**" Tenten voiced trailed off.

_No wonder I thought this place was familiar... It was where my parents would always take me to eat...and the place where they were murdered._

"**Tenten, are you ok?**" Tenten looked up to see a concerned Shen. He was always the one who could sense if something was wrong with her even when she tried really hard to hide it and she loved him for that. He was a brother she never had.

Tenten looked up and faced her friends and her eyes softend. "**Have I ever told you guys why I lived with my grandparents?**"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"**Here's your tea.**" Yatsumoto came back in and handed them all a cup of tea. They all decided to go into the living space of the restaurant so that they wouldn't be walked in on. "**Xie xie buo buo.**" (Thank you uncle.) Tenten smiled at Yatsumoto as he sat down next to her.

"**Ok, so what did you want to tell us Tenten?**" Shen said taking a sip of tea. All of the heads turned to face Tenten putting more pressure onto her. Tenten took a deep breath. '_I can do this, they have a right to know._'

"**For as long as you guys have known me, have you ever wondered why I lived with my grandparents?**" Tenten shuffled in her uncomfortably. Sure they probably wondered why she lived with her grandparents but they weren't just going to ask right? It would be rude wouldn't it?

"**Well we had our thoughts but it was your business so we didn't ask.**" Mei-li stuttered. The tension was so high in the room you could've almost touched it.

-

Silence.

-

No one spoke and all that was heard was sipping of the tea.

-

"**I-I live with them because..**" Tenten bit her lips and inwardly cursed at her stuttering "**because my parents…they…they're dead. No, they were murdered.**"

Tenten looked down at her tea cup. She couldn't look at her friends. Not right now. She heard the gasps from the girls and the tightening of the sofa from the guys.

"**Tenten.**" Tenten didn't look up. She knew Shen was calling her to look up but for some reason she felt ashamed to. She didn't know why but opening this part of her life seemed to make her feel lower than them. "**Tenten. Please look up. Does Jun know anything about this?**" Tenten looked up and looked at Shen's worried face.

Tenten shook her head. "**No, this is the first time me telling people.**" Shen saw the even sadder look on Tenten's face and inwardly cursed at himself for mentioning Jun's name. Mei-li noticing Shen's semi-frustrated look at what he did decided to change the subject. "**Uhmm, what happened to them Tenten?**"

Tenten took a deep breath. It was now or never. "**Well, you guys know how I used to live in Japan when I was younger right?**" Tenten looked around and saw everyone nodding and continued with her story.

"**Well I've basically lived her in the beginning of my childhood and I had a pretty normal childhood. My father was a blacksmith so I would always love to watch make things. What I loved the most were his katanas.**" Tenten smiled sadly remembering how much joy she used to get when she saw her dad making new katanas and letting her touch them.

"**Anyway, when I was younger, my parents would always take me to this restaurant because they were good friends with buobuo.**" Yatsumoto gave Tenten a weak smile. He told the stories a thousand times but it still gets to him, especially since Tenten is telling it.

"**So we would always come here to help buobuo out when he had busy days or just come to hang out. One day, while we were helping buobuo clean up, a local gang came into the restaurant drunk. Father tried to chase them out but apparently they had several kunais with them. So they stabbed him.**" Tenten closed her eyes trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall but collected herself and looked at her friend's shocked faces with her strong eyes. She was going to keep strong no matter what.

"**My mother tried to get me out the way before the gangsters tried anything to me so they ended up stabbing her too. I just remember seeing blood all over the floors and buobuo dragging me out yelling at me to run. I ran back home and locked all the doors and didn't allow anyone to come in but buobuo who said he called my grandparents and that they were on their way.**" Tenten didn't have to look up, she already knew that Mei-Li and Xiao Mai were probably already crying and the shaking beside her told her that Yatsumoto was also crying.

"**After the funeral for my parents, I ended up leaving with my grandparents to China and living with them there.**" Finished with her story, Tenten looked at her friends reactions. Both Mei-li and Xiao Mai were crying with Feng and Shen both trying to comfort them both looking very pale as well. Yatsumoto was crying beside Tenten as well.

Tenten bit back tears and looked at the picture frame right next to her. It was a picture of a 4 year old Tenten standing with a younger Yatsumoto with a young couple. It was a picture that was taken right before Tenten's parent's deaths. Tenten smiled bitter sweetly at the photo and waited for everyone to calm down.

Finally, the sniffling seemed to subside. Mei-li wiped away her tears and looked at Tenten, "**I'm sorry Tenten, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that when you were so young.**" She sniffled and Shen squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Tenten smiled at her. "**No it's ok. Honestly, that really have made me into a very strong person so don't worry about it. I'm alright honestly.**" Xiao Mai hiccupped and everyone looked at Tenten shocked because of her cheerful answer.

Tenten looked at the clock across the room and her eyes widened. "**Aiya! Hey we have to get back to our hotel! It's 11:34 pm right now! We have go back if we want to wake up early tomorrow and catch up on the things we missed out today!**" Everyone turned to the clock and jumped up out of their seat.

"**OMG!! We have to go back! We have to wake up early if we want to be able to get Neji's new solo album!!**" Xiao Mai shrieked. She grabbed Feng's hand, a blush evident on his face, thanked Yatsumoto for the tea and his hospitality and ran out the door. Mei-li followed suit with Shen. Tenten was about to walk out with her friends but Yatsumoto hand on her shoulder stopped her

Tenten turned around to see the sad look on his face. "**Tenten**, why didn't you tell them the whole story?" Tenten looked down and shuffled under Yatsumoto stare. "Didn't you say that you wanted to tell them everything?" "Yeah but if I told them everything, they won't look at me the same I just know it! And I don't want to burden them with it. The whole tale would just horrify them." Yatsumoto grip tightened on her shoulder.

"You can't run from it forever." Tenten looked at him sadly. "I know I can't but I would like stay away from it as much as possible for now and just have fun."

Yatsumoto smiled gently at her and released his grip on her shoulder. He then went across the room and opened up a box near the corner of the room. "Well since you're in Japan again, I think you might want this."

He threw something to Tenten and she caught it. Tenten opened up her hand to find that she was hold a key.

-

A key to her old house.

-

Tenten stood there dumbfounded and Yatsumoto chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, it's clean. I kept it clean and neat just in case you came back." Yatsumoto smiled at Tenten and walked up to her. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of their deaths isn't it? 13 years it's been and you finally return back to Japan. Go and visit them tomorrow Tenten, it will do you some good." He patted her on the shoulder and Tenten smiled at him.

"Thank you buobuo." Yatsumoto chuckled and patted her head. "No problem kiddo. Now go catch up with your friends, they're waiting for you."

And as if on cue, Xiao Mai's voice rang in. "**Tenten!! Come on lets go!! We have to be the first in line tomorrow and I will not lose to the Japanese fangirls!!**"

Tenten giggled at Xiao Mai's reaction and bowed down to Yatsumoto once more and walked out to meet her friends.

-

Tenten twitched.

-

Both Xiao Mai and Mei-li were dragging Feng and Shen (who were kicking and screaming about not wanting to spend their entire day waiting to get some CD by some pretty boy) by the leg down the street to the hotel and waving at Tenten.

-

Tenten sweatdropped. Jeez, _strong_ men these days.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok so I am finally finished with Chap. 3 yay!! Sorry it took so long to get it done **

**I had a writers block….and I was distracted by other things…Anyway sry if it sounds a bit rushed, it's lik 1am right now and I just wanted to get it in A.S.A.P cuz I knew you guys wanted it.**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to be better hopefully and who knows, there may be more Neji x Tenten moments! –hint- -hint-**

**Don't forget to review and please tell me if this new method of writing the Chinese and Japanese text works for you! **

**Until next time **

**-xanimeangelx93**


End file.
